1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of combustion of fuels in combustion zones.
More particularly this invention lies in the field of apparatus for burning gaseous and liquid fuels with a minimum of NO.sub.x formation.
Still more particularly, this invention involves the mixture of steam and air with the fuel, which may be liquid or gas, as it issues at high velocity from nozzles in a fuel tube, prior to entering the combustion zone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The well known fact that oxides of nitrogen (NO.sub.x) occur to varying degrees in all combustion effluent gases is cause for concern, and government regulatory commissions are setting allowable concentrations of NO.sub.x to new and lower proposed maximums, as measured in parts per million. It is important therefore to minimize the formation of NO.sub.x.